


【宇龙/BDSM】广告位招租（中）

by dirtytalk



Category: AU - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtytalk/pseuds/dirtytalk





	【宇龙/BDSM】广告位招租（中）

5.

—君看一叶舟，出没风波里—

朱一龙穿着一件宽松的灰色卫衣，牛仔裤筒伸着只到脚踝只上一点，飞机还没起飞，离地面的一截距离只是在座椅和舱底，他就觉得自己还是踏踏实实踩在地面上，甚至踩在浮冰上。  
男人的座位离他大概有三排，在前方。他看着白宇插紧耳机，身子骨有点歪歪斜斜靠在座位上标号8E的位置。8E被夹在中间，朱一龙只能看见他的半颗头并着一个挂在脖子上的天蓝色飞行软枕，只露出一个角来。  
那个软枕朱一龙认得，日本的小众牌子，和白宇刚刚换了的软塞耳机一样，昂贵又运动风。飞机快起飞了，白宇什么都没戴，只是闭眼休息，朱一龙偶尔能看到帽子边儿转动一下，脑袋扭开，他在跟别人聊两句天。

朱一龙这次来是拍个广告，被白宇看着改签之后正好和白宇一个班次。李婵给出的规划是他避开人流走VIP通道，白宇则刚刚下车就抄近路走另一边的保姆车，两人能岔开多少岔开多少，最好让人觉得连航班都不是同一个。白宇闻言筷子在瓷盘里轻点几下，笑纹又荡漾上来，整张脸却又是个不大乐意笑的情状。直到朱一龙夹了一筷子东西直接喂到他嘴里，他才说，好。  
朱一龙说:那就这样吧。

飞机起飞那段时间漫长了点，空姐说阴天上空气流不稳，到虹桥机场落地可能还需要一段时间。他一直微妙地盯着白宇看，男人肩胛骨线条顺着窗口光亮流畅地弧过去，让他想起自己半个月前弯着身子抱着男人的肩膀忍住眼泪艰难窒涩地呻吟喘息，随着男人在自己伤口上加重的皮鞭力道，脖颈和手腕上都箍了用于束缚的枷锁，下半身却塌腰挺臀，随着肌肉群带来的“舒爽”信号乱抖一气。朱一龙非同寻常的奶色肤肉衬着冰冷的金属光泽蒸出红晕和微不足道的蒸汽，感觉效果拔群。  
“小白，小白。”他堂堂七尺男儿，硬生生被这让人窒息的感觉逼出哭腔。这感觉爽得有点让人恶心，被逼到绝境了，仿佛抓了身边所有的东西都能肏进自己的身子里抚慰下体黏糊糊流水的一半寸躁动，可是什么都够不到。

他本来也有骨头，可现在被当成宠物蹲在白宇脚边亲吻男人的腿弯和脚背，猫耳朵随天灵盖颤动的幅度乱抖，像是对真的。白宇食髓知味地抬着腕子一翻，只那么一甩，他就感觉每一声拍击肤肉的“噼啪”拟声词都振聋发聩，动作干净利落，大腿内侧的鞭痕发红，不小心延伸到半勃的肉茎，精液留在脱水抹布一样干涸苍白的旧鞭痕上，可有皮质道具卡着，他只能敞开大腿伸成M形，每一次躲避都被这些道具亵玩出亮晶晶的绯色。  
他确实勃起了。可他接受不了，也不喜欢。  
现在每一次双腿并拢都会有奇异的半勃征兆。他吓得换了换坐着的姿势。  
他也会经受不住疼痛发出细弱呻吟，有人扬长脖颈张口剧烈喘息，漂亮的眸子里蓄满泪水，可，小白不会停下来，他要的是这个刺激效果。  
“女士们先生们，前方是上海虹桥机场，预计三十分钟后落地，请系好安全带，关闭手机信号确保安全，**航空公司为您服务。”  
他看着白宇突然就慌了。这种慌乱一直到飞机彻底落地的卫生间里。白宇趁他低头洗手的空当在没人的VIP区洗手间抱住了逗他，握住小兔子那只撑在洗手台上乱摆的手，下巴卡在前几日在肩背那儿留下的伤痕上。朱一龙小声嘶了一下，困倦的皮肉细胞在应激反应下顷刻间疯狂窜动着避开，疼痛之际酥麻发痒，可无论如何也不是自己当初想要的那种感觉。  
“小白。”他轻声辩解了一句：“这儿有伤口，你弄疼我了。”  
外人看来，这只不过是情侣调情之际，肌肤之亲上简单的失误，然而结合他们这几个月来的新关系，龙哥的回答就显然有点明知故问的意思。  
他的身子在抖，这些颤抖规避之类的动作都是非正常性爱给他留下的疾症，控制是疼痛，宠爱是疼痛，有时愤怒也是疼痛，实在叫人琢磨不清 使用者心里在想些什么。有时候朱一龙甚至比刚遇到他的时候更摸不透他的性格，可那时刚刚在一起，也并不会为此多担忧，多半睡一觉就能解决两个人之间的相处之中互相磨合出的矛盾，就当对年小两岁恋人的纵容，这不算什么，大不了就归于白宇过剩的占有欲。  
“不行，小白......”

他的行为实际而言像是半推半就，白宇手头没有这些乱七八糟的东西，而且也知道朱一龙不喜欢把话说绝，因此暂时收起自己的一点点小癖好，专心致志哄恋人开心。  
甬道还是逼仄，随着半截肉柱的抵弄可怜巴巴地生理翕动，滚烫的温度强行破进去，能熨平触及到的所有褶皱。那东西又退出来在他肉缝间出出入入，在穴口无规律地来回戳弄，漫无目的的动作无心撑开一点穴口，股缝是冷的，仿佛穴口被肏弄得红肉外翻液体乱流，被扒开来瞧。他的感觉一直不太好，白宇的手放在他臀部伤口上的手下意识揉捏掐弄，直到嫩色的臀肉被掐出一点绯红，肉道口也被戳弄得差不多，那东西再次破开了深入，再次浅出。  
朱一龙的眼底已经有了一线红色，然后慢慢晕开变成整双眼睛。空气呛进气管，他突然有了一种深不见底的恐惧，秃圆的指腹随着身后男人的起伏动作掐紧大理石洗手台，被男人从后面十指握住，有点像是坠入蓄满棉花的谷底，即便预知自己总有一天会彻底摔在地上，可柔软还是有一刻便贪恋一刻——到底摔不死。  
“宝贝儿，疼吗？”  
“疼......”  
语气和他前几天接的电话有几分相似，然而他还在抽气，试图用注意力抹平自己的疼痛，可范围越抹越大，最后干脆放弃思考。所以当白宇在最后问他爽不爽的时候，他的回答不是自己的真实想法，而是脱口而出的那一句“是。”  
他说完这句话的时候，眼睛就像湖中烟波里迷路的采莲少女，未知的漂亮眼睛里蔓延上雾气。  
他不知道自己哭了。

 

 

6.

 

“朱老师？你动作稍微放松一点!”摄影师对着镁光灯罩子冲他招手。

他有点惶惶然的磕巴。不言不语了许久，身子像是个发条小人变的。一面强行放松一面把捂着领口的手微微向下移动一点点，然后害怕似的提起来些许。这次是毛衣是个标标准准的大v领口，穿在欧美模特身上，锁骨末端半掩着完全遮住，然而到肩窄几分的他身上就显得有点夸张，锁骨从脖子以下到肩头几乎露了个完完整整，拍广告的时候镁光灯高亮直射着一览无余，他难免有些不安了。  
他也无法详细描述自己在遮掩什么——无非就是一些吻痕一些红印，到底和白宇对他的无端玩弄有关。这些东西在他心头慢慢沉了底，蒙上来一层半透明的毛玻璃防护罩，让他时时刻刻防着外人。白宇走近他，用钥匙打开玻璃罩子，之后罩子越来越厚，越来越不清晰，让他丧失了对外界的基本判断，快要把白宇的喜怒当成无端的标尺。这男人在某种程度上对他奉若珍宝，那是对外——对内的占有欲滋长而生慢慢延长，长到他甚至无法专注面对自己的内心。

他应声放松了身子，一只胳膊捂着肩膀裸露的肌肤，一只手坦下来拽着裤子，微微掐紧有些硬邦邦的腿。不知道微笑在脸上挂了多长时间，导演喊了cut的时候摄像机转场，故作温和的微笑却已经发僵。  
“朱老师，歇会儿歇会儿。”李婵在那边等了一会儿摆了椅子，还有水和他的手机。她举着手机递给朱一龙，消息栏下滑，最早是浏览器给他发的梅雨天气预报，然后就是两小时前白宇给他发的消息，照本宣科提醒他带雨伞，穿厚风衣。  
“有你电话。”  
消息栏显示的红色未接来电，是之前的那个号。手下意识磨蹭了一下自己的下身，和周围人打了招呼就钻进了更衣室。  
更衣室宽敞，是个临时运作的房间，朱老师熨好的衣服要带的饰品常穿的鞋子都摆着，唯独他一个人陷在巨大的布面沙发里捧着手机。这是个套间，半圆形的前厅连着一间卧室，换衣服的地方就在小卧室里。这里是个旅游区，拍摄组在筹备期间经常盘踞的就是这种不远不近的地方，广告非同寻常，几乎是宣传片的长度，导演组一呆就是十天半个月，和他讨论剧本和拍摄技巧、安排日程，有时候也放松放松。  
他还是没有勇气，翻出手机点开相册，入目第一眼就是白宇拿着他手机自拍。他还躺在一边睡觉，可乐被他抱在怀里舔他。回忆起脸边潮湿的意味，应该是前几天的一个清晨，两人难得的懒觉时间。白宇手指夹了烟举着手机，镜头能看到抽干烟头的半截火光，虚虚浮浮漾出来一点不明显的橘红色。  
他关了手机藏起自己秘密的情人不打开，那就没人知道。半截身子随着那个未接电话热了又凉下去，等到电话再响起来的时候他已经脱了衣服。指尖顺着胸乳的沟壑下意识摸下去。从这个角度看，他的伤痕浅浅淡淡的遍布在他的臀部和肩背，都是衣服遮得住的地方。伤痕确是淡色的，但清楚明确。  
“朱老师？”他顺着光看过去，有人推开了门。

 

7.

白宇离他不远，踮起脚尖招了招手。他走马观花似的回忆着他应该摆出的表情，最后在收起手机的同时摆出一张标准而温柔的笑脸，可那笑脸太薄了太脆了，足以在走路的颠簸过程中被他心尖上长出来的刺划出一道长宽适宜又不可见底的口子。

“龙哥？”  
男人今天没戴他最喜欢的渔夫帽，换了顶有点荧光蓝色的宝蓝鸭舌，耳机嗡嗡了几声没听清，他口舌焦躁懒得听，随即几步走过来，脸上有见到恋人的惯有微笑:“我以为你先走了。”  
“没......”  
声音又奶又面含混不清，他其实不想解释更多了。靠近那辆熟悉的保姆车，蓝帽子白宇从进入自己视野起就盯着他看，待他走近了赶紧跳下车来迎他几步，目光还有点在他浑身上下四处扫射的感觉。  
于是他脚不点地脑子里嗡嗡乱响地，同手同脚上了车。  
背后惯有的紧绷蝴蝶骨他抚摸过很多次，无非就是带伤的不带伤的，肉体抚摸和鞭子抚摸的区别。人体手掌有特性——温厚红润，纹理清晰，既能感知外界又让别人感知自己。朱一龙显然状态不好，被他一碰就坐到了离他挺远的位置，避免肢体碰触——但再远也不能到保姆车的前后排。极近的空间里他只借着根本微不足道的光亮看白宇在车窗口的浓灰剪影，憋闷又窒息。  
他同时也躲开了白宇要拉他的手——人在慌张的时候手心有冰凉冷汗，白宇明白。朱一龙全程不提骚扰电话的事，美貌娇妻顾左右而言他，只是为了让丈夫放心罢了。

他干瘪地翻出手机，打开微博，下滑热搜拉出来递给白宇。递到一半索性破罐破摔，抽回去打了几行字，调试到“#朱一龙被爆与人地下情#”“#朱一龙 吻痕#”的页面。  
吻痕就是锤，他总不能骂这个圈外人不长眼睛。

帖子刚刚被删，不过里面仍然有人陆陆续续po出证据并且恶意猜测出潜规则之类的推断言论。白宇看了几眼就把手机扔进保姆车的后座侧兜。其实没有什么证据，地下情是有的，吻痕也是有的，不过不是跟哪个不知名人士。他的目光却仍然在凉薄里面存着一星半点的熹微热度，指望朱一龙能看着他，认真看着他——最要紧，原谅这几个不分时机和场合的戳子。朱一龙抬眼，却不打算看他。  
“得嘞。我知道了。”但也只是这么不尴不尬的站坐着，没勇气张这个嘴，帽檐却又往下低了低，这下朱一龙彻底看不到了他的表情。  
“你觉得我的粉丝会怎么看我？别人会怎么看？”朱一龙还是忍不住问。  
“不管他们怎么看，我都是哥哥的男人。”他荒谬措辞，“我只不过怕你离开我就这么走了。”  
朱一龙这下什么都没说，只不过促狭地笑了一声。

他俩一路上的距离是固定的，无非前座和后座，躲避和被躲避。下车之后的白宇拉着朱一龙走了两步，侵略占有欲望十足，其中掺杂一些让人莫名的“这男人是我的”的浪荡气，是年轻恋人一贯不计后果的做派。朱一龙的掌心暖和得一如既往，还带着隐约的湿意。那片潮湿的触感似乎生长在朱一龙手背上，在白宇抽手掏出门钥匙开门的刹那暴露在空气里挥发了手掌的热度，就像皮鞭摔在出汗的身体上。  
稍有把控是情趣，不知轻重就是受刑。

“你只是我的，不然呢？你以为？”  
本能的不服和对朱一龙的占有欲相互缠绕，即将攀升到临界值，于是一语不发，嘴唇抿的死紧，一双眼里充满了倾泻而出的愤怒，似乎要变得完全不是他。  
可公共场合公众人物，为了给彼此留颜面，他还是忍住了。  
幸好他还记得“众目睽睽”这个词。

朱一龙是真的狠下心来瞪了他一眼，眼神拒不聚焦，迷迷糊糊被白宇吻上，就和某一年晚会彩排，在厕所隔间突兀接吻，上次能假装没有发生，这时候就不得不面对现实了。白宇在哄他，哄着他别生气，然后抱起脑袋归顺了自己，处处都占有了他，为自己着想。可有些话不得不讲——自己即便是他的，也并非他彻头彻尾，从脚底到头发丝的归属物。  
“哥，你别生……”  
“这可不都是你自己作的吗？”

他打断了白宇，年上恋人为这幼稚的举动罕见地出离愤怒了。年轻的白羊座不知道什么时候开售喜欢无端占有和控制，把属于自己的事物掌握，拖回轨道，失格，持续践踏——这是朱一龙在选择和他在一起之前完全没想到的。而如白宇所愿的，他获得了朱一龙的最大掌控权。  
朱一龙在被白宇控制的同时，也承欢似的受着他的喜爱。他掂的清自己的斤两，两者差距沟沟壑壑，他的所有小心思只不过也只是疯狂滋长的占有欲作祟。年下爱人稍显幼稚，只要举动不太过激，一切都能被原谅。也许就是从那天那晚上开始，他推开了那扇门，门后荆棘刺骨，白宇背起爱人走，他和爱人之间渐渐转变成了占有和被占有的微妙局势。即便朱一龙的关怀是宠溺意味更深，白宇却也能把这种和盘托出的宠溺理解成无端的享受自己控制他。

“我的恋人还小。”他在心里安慰自己的时候，仍然是过电一半抖擞的快感“这男人爱我”，可无论也远不如之前那么强烈。

 

8.

 

—别回头看我 那些伤还未愈合，但我心底还是期望你能对我说些什么，  
我们的爱已深埋殆尽，不能自已的我却依旧想知道，若大雨滂沱过我们的生后之所，是否有玫瑰悄然绽放在雨后。 —

 

他胡乱思索，可临了还是任由白宇给他褪了衣服，在浴池里用怪模怪样的方式玩弄他。他的手放在间臀部和肩胛红痕上反复揉捏，看着他光洁的背部毫无放松，皮下的曲线还是趋于肉感和精瘦之间的流线。洗澡水顺着身体纷杂精妙的各角度曲线流出来，他忽然当着白宇的面徒生出一种把控不住的羞臊感。  
水流从身下流出，划过腿根出令人难以忍受的伤痕，顺着双腿流向到地面，途经被白宇摸过动过鞭笞过的每存私密地带。浴室气温湿热，手指伸进后面的入口戳刺，他漂亮的眼睛里有些不知所措了，白宇恶趣味地伸手揉弄他微微鼓起爬了红痕的乳房，紧接着触弄他敏感的下体，一手伸到下身来回摩挲，站在洗漱台微高的砖地上，朱一龙漂亮的眼睛正好对上白宇一直咽唾液的喉结。朱一龙觉得自己想要做点什么，要么直直吻上去，要么避开。  
然而他什么都没有做。

“哥，不要我了？”

“不，不啊……不……都是你干的好事嗯……”他什么都看不见，因此辩解模糊颤抖，不知道是雾气的掩盖还是原来的声音就是如此。

紧接着他被蒙上了眼，视界漆黑。白宇的手拿着粗糙的澡巾从背游移到翘起的肉臀，然后在他阴囊和穴口那里来回摩擦，糙厉的边缘划过双腿之间，阴囊和茎体被搓得半勃，白宇指尖有意无意的划过伤口和性器周围，痒意刺激了敏感的下身之后迅速反射到痛觉神经，毛孔下面的伤口在收缩绷紧之后门户大敞，水流到伤口之中悄没声儿的，要发炎一样。  
他就这么不知轻重地胡乱摩擦，火候到了换了角度，还有几分鞭打的意味。沐浴露按在朱一龙身上身下的涂抹开，滑腻的感觉似乎是解锁了某种敏感的关卡，浑身上下被伤过的地方都是疼痛的。他此刻突然觉得有点疲倦，仿佛这段往日彼此珍惜的机会看不到尽头，然后慢慢坏死在某个角落里，变成了互相牵绊对方的绊脚石。

目力所及之处都是黑的，被蒙住的眼睛感觉不好，又酸又涩又痒。潮湿的瓷砖逐渐变得湿滑到无法依托，朱一龙盲眼跪在浴缸的水流里，两条腿大张分开承受这种摩擦的疼痛，膝盖被浴缸光滑的内壁压出红痕。头顶花洒的热水一部分淋到墙根，然后剩余倾洒下来全尽数浇在在朱一龙脸上，浇淋的他睁不开眼睛，他睫毛上沾满了水珠，在应激抬手挡脸的时候被白宇拉住了，水流糊了口鼻，险些没呛进气管，忍不住低声咳嗽起来。 

阴茎因为搓弄而胀痛发热，像是被鞭子抽打疼爱过仍然委屈勃起。浠浠哗哗的水声里掺着空荡荡虚实的抽打，浴巾条蘸了水往身上拍，游戏再度开始，未经同意和允许，让朱一龙不由得有点恼怒。  
可他来不及反抗了。尚未推拒白宇，浑身便被恋人调教得有些食髓知味。水珠还是不上不下挂在气管上，白宇伸过他的手，他抓住白宇的手，开始用舌头卷。他没有像上次那样在央求之后如愿以偿吃到白宇的那一部分，在咳嗽间，牙膏泡沫掺着热水从合不拢的唇缝里溢出来，像男人的精液。他的腰垮塌下来，翘起的臀瓣随着热毛巾的抽动一起一伏打出红痕，水流顺着腰窝流到股缝，一部分流向更深处的两腿之间，另一部分则混合着一点牙膏泡沫划过耻毛，滴到了勃起的阴茎末端，像女人排尿。

“我是你主人。”他听到白宇说。  
朱一龙在白宇眼跟前喘息，然后虚虚实实闭上眼。

他脱力时正好够到自己力所能及的高潮边缘，然而也只剩下了蹲着的力气，还需要依托。白宇低头，朱一龙的腿叠起来半大开着，膝弯冲他跪坐在他身体两侧，小声喘息着耸动肩胛骨，勾得浴霸灯光渗进跪坐之人的奶色肌肤里，随着神经质的抽泣流遍全身。  
白宇最后几下又急又快，打在身上啪啪乱响，都没给彼此留余地。他心想所幸都打了个爽快，终归也不似无端痛打，铃口翘起喷出溢出清液，无论他再万般推拒，就怕是爽得要死要活。  
年长者何其敏感，只消白宇摘了蒙眼丝带，探身轻捅几下吻上凉薄的唇，就有白浊溅在朱一龙跪坐两腿间的瓷砖地上，有少许喷在大腿内侧，然后混着水滴下来。  
“你都这么刚了，怎么不继续下去，还害怕吗？”  
“我什么都不怕，除了你离开我。”

这话他没发反驳，只是想都不敢想，只消一个暑期档的功夫，两个从艺十年的演员就把手互相伸给对方，这是在是一件绝妙到不可思议的事。一年来所有翻天覆地的变化，只有一位爱人最让他意外。如果没有这种变故，他能确保他和白宇一直保持着和睦的关系，可即便这样随时都有可能越界。他好容易盼到了拨云见日的头，事业和爱情都有了，可不是这种想要的结果。他是朱一龙，不是沈巍，不可能有耐心和时日去卑微等待白宇一万年，去习惯他们所有变化的关系。  
所以他还是因为白宇不可理喻的占有欲，突然地，毫无预兆地后悔了。


End file.
